My Only Wish This Year
by VirtualAnime
Summary: Sam has a special wish for Christmas involving a certain halfa. Will Santa receive her message? Read on!


_Hello! It has been a long time since I've written anything, but I am back with another fluffy story! This was inspired by the song 'My Only Wish This Year' by Britney Spears. A Christmas special, but I was never patient when it came to fluff, so… Here you go. A very early Christmas present! If the characters seem a little out of character, I am sorry cos I haven't watched the series in a long time. Enjoy!  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not DP, not the song. I only own this story. _

* * *

**My only wish this year: A DP fanfic**

It is that special time of the year again, when snow falls gently everywhere and carols are sung throughout the neighborhood.

It was a day before Christmas Eve. Sam Manson sat in her bedroom sipping a cup of hot chocolate with a book in hand, yet she wasn't really concentrating on it at all. Rather, her mind was on her best friend and longtime crush Danny Fenton. Over the years, her crush manifested into something more that mere admiration. No, now she was certain that she was in love. But… she knew that he would never feel the same.

Looking down at her book, Sam sighed and closed it. She had been on the same page for ages, and she just can't get her mind off the ghost boy. Changing into something warmer, she grabbed her black coat and pulled on her boots.

"Mom, I'm heading out for a while." She called.

"Ok, Sammie." Came her mother's reply.

Opening the door, Sam shivered slightly in the cold, winter air. Snow carpeted the streets, making Amity Park a winter wonderland. Not really knowing where she was going, Sam decided to head to the park first.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow._

_Couples holding hands, places to go_

_Seems like everyone but me is in love._

_Santa can you hear me_

Along the way, she saw many people, all couples, keeping each other warm and just enjoying the romantic moment. Sam diverted her gaze and focused on the ground in front of her. How she wished she could be like them, holding hands with Danny.

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss_

_I sent it off, it just said this_

_I know exactly what I want this year._

_Santa can you hear me_

She reached the park soon and cleared a space on one of the benches, sitting down. Digging into her pocket, she fished out the crumpled letter with the words: 'To the North Pole' written on the front. Sam smiled as the memories came flashing back. Truth be told, she had a crush on Danny ever since they first met. When she was younger, she would write letters to Santa Claus (all of which she now knew lay at the bottom of her parents' drawer), telling him what she wanted for Christmas. Recently, she had taken out all the old letters and reread them, and realized something.

Most of those letters were asking for the same thing.

Now, at 16 years old, Sam wrote another letter to Santa Claus, for the sake of nostalgia. She'll never send it, of course, and broke the envelope open. She knew what she wrote, but she can't help looking at it again:

**Dear Santa Claus,**

**I know I may be too old to be writing letters to you, but after all those years of doing so I thought I write another one, for the sake of the old times. **

**I realize that I have been asking for the same thing for years now, but I'll ask for it again this year. This will be my last time, I promise. **

**Santa, all I want for Christmas is a certain someone who is very special to me. He is brave, kind, caring, funny, and just perfect in every sense. I have liked… no, loved him for the longest time now, and I really, really hope that he loves me back, too. **

**Please, Santa, as a very last request…**

**Please tell me that Danny Fenton loves me back. Send me a sign, or better yet, send him straight to me. **

**Yours,**

**Sam Manson**

_I want my baby (baby)_

_I want someone to love me, someone to hold._

_Maybe (maybe, maybe, maybe) _

_He'll be all my own in a big red bow_

Sam chuckled at the though of Danny in a big red bow… if Santa ever got her letter, that is.

"Well, Santa will never get the message…" She sighed.

Folding the letter, she stuffed it back into her pocket and left the park, walking aimlessly around.

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year, and all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here._

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

She was beginning to feel a little chilly, so Sam went home, stomping off the snow from her boots before entering the house. The house was warm, which meant the heater was still on.

"I'm back!"

Silence greeted her. Moving to the kitchen, she saw a note stuck to the fridge:

**Sammie,**

**Your father and I have a party to attend, and since we know how much you dislike these parties we are willing to make an exception, just for Christmas. We will be staying over until after Christmas. Sorry we can't spend the holiday with you, but we will bring back a special gift! Call if you need anything.**

**Merry Christmas, dear!**

**Love,**

**Mother**

"Figures…" Sam smiled, glad that her parents were finally understanding her. A draft of chilly air blew past her, and she shivered.

"I need to turn the heating up…"

A knock on the door alerted her she had a visitor. Pocketing the note, she went to see who it was out there. Opening the door, she saw the one person she

always wanted to see.

"Hey, Sam." Danny grinned.

He looked as perfect as always. But then Sam saw that he was wearing a coat and a scarf, and under that, his normal shirt and jeans. He's got to be freezing. A slight blush on was his face, but she passed it off as the cold.

"Danny? What are you doing out here, dressed like that? Come on in!"

Danny chuckled as his best friend pulled him inside. Warm air hit his face, and immediately he felt much better.

"Man, I'm freezing!" He sighed, wiping snow off his jacket before shrugging out of it.

"What do you expect, dressed like that?" Sam berated lightly, taking his coat and hanging it up, "What were you doing?"

"Huh, well, I was just floating around in ghost form, making use of the fact that I _couldn't _feel much cold since, well, I was a ghost," He sneezed, "But I think I pushed it too far…"

"What do you expect? Even ghosts feel cold! Sit down, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Danny smiled at her bossiness, but he knew she was worried for him. So he obeyed and plopped down on the couch. He was aware that Sam had left the kitchen and went upstairs, but he didn't ask. A minute later, a big, fluffy blanket was dumped on his head.

"W-what?" He spluttered.

He poked his head out from the blankets to see a smirking Sam. Understanding, he wrapped the blanket around himself, keeping the chill away. Sam's smirk softened into a gentle smile, one that made his breath hitch.

"That's more like it!" She chuckled before heading back to the kitchen, where the kettle was calling.

In a few minutes, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate sat on the table, while the two teens sat comfortably on the couch, chatting away.

"So, you still haven't tell me what you came by for." Sam said, picking up her hot chocolate and taking a sip.

"Well, maybe I just wanted to see you…" Came his reply.

Sam nearly choked on her drink. Did he just say that…?

"And, well, since tomorrow is Christmas Eve and your parents aren't around-"

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"Well, I don't hear them threatening to place a restraining order on me."

Sam smiled at that, but that was ages ago. Now, her parents have come terms with her friends, saying that they were welcome whenever they wanted.

"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow," Danny continued, "And it would suck for you to be alone, so… wanna come over?"

"And Tucker?"

"Nah, he says he'll be celebrating with family."

'_So it'll just be you and me…'_ Sam thought.

"Well, Sammie?" Danny asked teasingly.

Sam frowned slightly at the use of her 'nickname', but she decided to let that slide. After all, she couldn't stay mad at him for long, not with that lopsided grin on his face.

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

It was pretty late by the time Danny got up to leave, and both teens were reluctant to say goodbye.

"Well," Danny said, turning around on the doorsteps, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Sam asked.

"Hey, I have a lot planned out."

And without warning, he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Sam. See you tomorrow."

And with that, Danny went ghost and flew away, leaving behind a very shocked and blushing Sam.

She turned in early that night, with dreams filled with flying, a familiar laughter, and bright, burning blue eyes…

* * *

The next morning, Sam was partially woken up by a tickling at her nose. She wrinkled her nose and turned over, sliding further under the covers. A soft chuckle reached her ears.

"Sam…"

A voice, low and musical, rang right next to her ear.

'_I must be dreaming…_' Sam thought.

"Oh, Sam…" Came that singsong voice again.

Again, she ignored it, passing it off as dreaming.

"Sam, wake up, Sammie…"

Now that got her attention. There's only one person, besides her parents, who dare calls her Sammie. Her eyes shot open as she turned around rapidly, and amethyst met crystal blue.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled in surprise, backing up a few inches.

"Good morning would be a better greeting, but I'll take it." Danny grinned.

"Danny?! W-what are you doing in my bed?!"

… Not that she was really complaining. He was lying on his side in a sweater and jeans, raven black hair messy, bangs slightly falling over his eyes, and that delicious grin… Sam mentally slapped herself.

"Well, I came here to pick up a best friend, but no one answered the door, so I peeked into her window, and found her fast asleep. So I decided to tease her a bit," Danny chuckled and gently tapped her nose, "You're cute when you wrinkle your nose."

She blushed at that, but gestured for him to carry on.

"So I decided to tease her, and also to say Merry Christmas Eve."

His gaze softened into something that made Sam blush even further. Unknowingly, her own gaze also softened.

"Well, Merry Christmas Eve to you, too. Now, get out so that I can freshen up."

Sam playfully kicked him off her bed, and Danny played along, rolling over the edge and landing with a soft thud.

"Aw, I'm hurt, Sam! We used to share the same bed!" Came his voice from the side of the bed.

"That was ages ago, when we were kids." She rolled her eyes, getting up and heading to her bathroom.

"Don't take long!" Danny called from the floor.

"I won't, and get off the floor, Danny."

"But you were the one who kicked me off!"

"Danny, so help me I will-"

She didn't even finish her sentence when Danny faded out of sight.

"Don't you even think about following me in!" She frowned.

A disembodied chuckle was all the answer she received. Her bedroom door opened and closed again, and Sam smiled at his way of telling her that he'll be waiting outside.

True to her words, in fifteen minutes Sam was ready. Dressed warmly in a black hoodie with purple bands going down the sleeves and black jeans, Sam bounded down the stairs, slinging her small bag over her shoulders. For today, she decided to leave her hair (which had grown to her upper back) down.

"Hey, you really didn't take long…"

Danny could only stare at the beauty in front of him. Black, shiny hair combed straight, smoky eyes effect, full purple lips, cute hoodie, and those jean-clad legs… He had to stop himself from drooling.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Sam raised an eyebrow, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing wrong. Um… well, you look… wow."

Sam blushed and chuckled at that, pulling her boots on.

"Good wow or bad wow?" She teased.

"Very good wow."

"Thank you, Danny. Now, are we going out, or not?"

Danny smirked as he put his coat on and opened the door.

"Going out? Like a date?" He teased her in return.

"Maybe~" Sam replied in a singsong tone as she skipped past him and down the doorsteps.

Danny laughed as he bounded after her, shutting the door behind him. Sam locked her door and turned to him on one heel.

"Where to now, ghost boy?"

"Follow me."

Danny dragged Sam to the park first. A generous amount of snow carpeted the whole area, and everywhere children were having snowball fights, making snow angels and snowmen… It was the very picture of Christmas.

"Wow…" Sam sighed.

Suddenly, a cold object collided with the back of her head. Turning around, she found Danny whistling a Christmas carol, looking all too innocent.

"Danny? Did you do that?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Do what?"

And without warning, he threw a snowball he had hidden behind his back, and it splattered onto her face. She glared at him, and Danny ran away laughing.

"Oh, it's ON!"

Making a snowball of her own, she gave chase.

It was a good few hours later when they finally decided to head to Danny's house. They had made snow angels, snowmen and had the whole park join in amajor snowball fight.

It was the most fun Sam had in her life.

"Ladies first." Danny bowed dramatically, holding the door open.

Chuckling, Sam walked in, and was greeted by a bouncing Cujo.

"What's he doing in here?" She asked, picking the happy dog up and cuddling it. She would never tell anyone, but she had grown fond of the dog. It had even protected her from ghosts and 'unsavory' people more than once.

"Oh, well, since it's Christmas, I decided to let him in for the holidays." Danny replied, hanging his coat up.

Seeing Sam playing with Cujo brought a smile to his face. He knew just how much she loved the dog.

"And your parents don't know?"

"Nah, this little guy knows when to disappear." Danny shrugged.

"So smart, Cujo!" Sam gushed, and Cujo barked in reply.

"Hey, I taught him to disappear!"

* * *

That night, a party was in full swing. Well, only the Fentons were present, but to Sam it was one of the best Christmas dinners ever. Jokes were exchanged, and when dinner was over Jack Fenton gave Sam a little package. She opened it, and inside was a star ornament.

"This is…"

"Well, you see, our Christmas tree is missing a star." Maddie Fenton smiled, pointing to the tree that stood proud and decked out in decorations beside their fireplace.

"And Danny insisted that we let you put the star up." Jazz added, winking at her brother.

Danny scowled at her, while Sam blushed slightly.

"Well, I need to get down to the lab. Have fun, kids!" Jack announced and left the room.

"And I need to do the dishes. Be careful when putting that star up." Maddie also left the room.

That leaves Sam, Danny and Jazz.

"Ok, where's the stepladder?" Sam asked.

Danny simply smirked and picked her up, bridal style.

"Why look for a stepladder?"

And with that, he floated up to the top of the tree with Sam in his arms.

"You better not let her fall." Jazz teased.

"Have I ever let **you** fall before, Jazz?" Danny rolled his eyes.

Sam laughed at that, and reached out to put the star on its rightful place.

"Perfect." Danny smiled, and Sam smiled back in return.

But he wasn't just talking about the tree.

* * *

Danny walked Sam home that night, keeping a wary eye for any dangers. Beside them, Cujo padded silently in his bigger form, also protecting Sam. All too soon, they arrive at her house.

"Thanks for today, Danny. You really saved me from dying of boredom." She said.

"No problem."

Sam patted Cujo on the head as a thank you and watched as the dog shrunk down. Without waiting for Danny, Cujo turned and bounded back the way they came.

"Looks like he's ditching guard duty." She laughed.

"Well, I have to get going, too," He took her hand and placed a piece of folded paper on her palm, "See you tomorrow, Sam." Danny waved and walked away.

Waving back, Sam went inside and, once in her bedroom, opened the note. It simply said:

**Sam,**

**Your Christmas gift will be arriving at exactly midnight. Don't fall asleep so soon!**

**Danny**

Raising an eyebrow, Sam looked at her clock. 10:45. Well, she could wait. After all, she still had to give him his gift.

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep_

_Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_

_Cause I heard that you're coming to town_

_Santa can you hear me?_

It was close to midnight, and Sam was feeling bored. When was he coming?

_I really hope that you're on your way_

_With something special for me in your sleigh_

_Oh, please make my wish come true_

_Santa can you hear me?_

Deciding to read her Christmas letter one more time before burning it, she rummaged through her coat pocket… and found nothing.

The letter was gone.

"Oh, no… Did I drop it outside?" She sighed.

A gust of cold air, and Sam immediately knew a ghost was there. Before she could grab any weapon, an overly familiar voice filled the room.

_I want my baby (baby)_

_I want someone to love me, someone to hold_

_Maybe (maybe, maybe, maybe) _

_We'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

"Dear Santa Claus, I know I may be too old to be writing letters to you, but after all those years of doing so I thought I write another one, for the sake of the old times."

Wait… isn't that her letter? Why does **he** have it?!

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

"I know I have been asking for the same thing for years now, but I'll ask for it again this year. This will be my last time, I promise."

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

She looked around for any signs of the culprit, but found no one.

"Santa, all I want for Christmas is a certain someone who is very special to me. He is brave, kind, caring, funny, and just perfect in every sense. I have liked… no, loved him for the longest time now, and I really, really hope that he loves me back, too."

_He's all I want, just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

Sam hid her very red face in her hands and groaned, earning a chuckle from the invisible reader.

"Please, Santa, as a very last request…"

_I'll be waiting here, _

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

And Danny appeared in front of her in his ghost form, holding her letter in his hands.

_I hope my letter reaches you in time_

_Bring me love I can call all mine_

"Please tell me that Danny Fenton loves me back. Send me a sign, or better yet, send him straight to me."

_Cause I have been so good this year._

He had the gentlest smile on his face, and Sam can't help but smile back shyly.

"Yours, Sam Manson."

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe_

_He's all I want in a big red bow_

He changed back into human form, and Sam could barely hold in her laughter. Danny stood there, wearing a shy smile and a huge red bow that was draped around his shoulders. A tag that said: 'Merry Christmas, Sam' hung off his wrist.

"D-Danny? What is this?" She snickered.

"Well, Santa called and told me that, well… that I was to be your gift, so…" He stammered slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And that letter?"

"Remember when I said I was floating around town yesterday?"

Danny had been floating around, that was true. But his mind was filled with Sam. Sam's smile, Sam's laughter, Sam's attitude, Sam's face… He could only think of her, and when he caught sight of his love, he followed her, and ended up in the park.

It was there where he saw her take out the letter. Using the natural chill of winter to his advantage, Danny had snuck up behind her and read it word for word, and was ecstatic to know that she loved him too. He had followed her home, and reading the note her parents left her, an idea started forming in his mind. So he had pretended to come to her house to invite her over for Christmas and, when she wasn't noticing, stole the letter. He had plans to make.

This year will be the year where he confesses to the girl of his dreams.

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

And here he was now, in her bedroom, wearing a bow and watching a blushing Sam blush even more. Danny closed the gap, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

_He's all I want, just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

"Well, Sam? Like your gift?" Danny asked.

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

"Like it?" Sam smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek, "I love it."

"You love me, or the bow?" He teased.

"I don't know. What's your answer?"

Danny lifted his wrist to show her the other side of the tag. It said: 'To: Sam, now and forever, From: Danny, with all my heart'.

"Good enough answer?"

_Oh Santa,_

_Can you hear me? Oh Santa…_

And Sam threw herself into his waiting arms, allowing herself to melt into the sweet kiss he initiated.

_Well he's all I want, just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

Danny broke the kiss, smirking mischievously at Sam.

"One more thing," He whispered into her ear, "I'm not that clueless."

Sam giggled and pulled him in for another kiss, to which Danny responded passionately.

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year._

They separated for air, only to kiss again, and again… and again…

_His gift can wait… _Sam thought.

The next morning saw the two lovebirds together, asleep in each other's arms. Danny cracked an eye open and smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"I love you, Sam." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling her closer.

Sam smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too…"

_Santa that's my only wish this year._

* * *

_Well… good or bad? I think I'm losing my touch here… _

_Reviews are love! _

_And no, Danny and Sam did not do anything…  
_


End file.
